Les secrets d'Hermione
by Enellya Malfoy
Summary: C'est après des vacances bien mystérieuses qu'Hermione rentre pour sa sixième année a Poudlard. Entre famille, amis et sa propre vie, elle va apprendre a ses dépends qu'être Hermione peut être compliqué
1. Nouveau Départ

Je reposte le chapitre cette fois-ci corriger  
J'espère qu'il va vous plaire

_Enjoy _

* * *

Chapitre n°1 : Nouveau Départ

Une grande brune d'à peu près dix sept ans jetait des regards partout, elle cherchait visiblement quelqu'un. Sur la voie 9 3/4 il y avait beaucoup de monde, ce n'était donc pas facile de trouver un grand brun au yeux verts et un rouquin aux yeux bleus. Hermione Granger, car c'était son nom, finit toutefois par reconnaître ses amis au milieu de la foule et courut à leur rencontre.

« Harry, Ron ! appela-t-elle. Vous m'avez manqué ! » Elle esquissa pourtant un sourire forcé à l'attention des deux autres.

« Mione, c'est toi ? demanda le dénommé Harry, en remarquant certains changements sur elle.

– Bah oui, pourquoi ? répondit l'intéressée.

– Tu as changé... en bien, constata le roux. Mais... pourquoi tes cheveux sont-ils devenus gris ?

– Ah, ça... soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, quand ma mère m'a appelé ce matin, j'ai découvert le changement en me regardant dans le miroir. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, à tel point que j'ai redemandé à ma mère de me confirmer la couleur de mes yeux. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé étrange qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'air étonnée en me répondant qu'ils étaient gris mais quand j'ai essayé de la questionner à ce sujet, elle n'a pas voulu me répondre. Ah ! Je deviens blonde aussi. C'est... très étrange, ce qu'il m'arrive. Manquerait plus qu'on m'annonce que je suis la fille cachée de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ! acheva-t-elle en rigolant. »

Ses amis rirent de concert à cette absurdité, avant de se mettre à courir pour ne pas louper le train, à bord duquel il croisèrent Lucius Malfoy qui, étrangement, aborda la belle brune.

« Je vous cherchai, Miss Granger, dit-il avec son ton glacial habituel, mais quelque chose dans son regard n'allait pas. »

Intriguée mais sachant bien à qui elle avait affaire, elle lui répondit ironiquement :

« Ah ? Et puis savoir pourquoi le célèbre Monsieur Malfoy aurait besoin des services de la Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Si Lucius avait été contrarié par son ton, il n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître, honneur des Malfoy oblige. Il lui reprit quand même moins froidement :

« Je me demandais si vous sauriez où se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, puisque je sais que vous êtes en très bons termes avec lui. Et, avant que vous ne répondiez quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air revêche de la Gryffondor, il se trouve qu'il n'est pas dans sa cabine.

– Eh bien je suis désolée mais je n'en sais pas plus que vous à ce sujet. Je ne le piste pas, quand même ! asséna-t-elle avec insolence. »

Pour tout réponse, Lucius lui adressa un simple mouvement du menton puis reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le trio. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une cabine vide pour enfiler leurs robes et oublièrent vite cet échange des plus grotesques.

Finalement installés, ils discutèrent chacun de leurs vacances respectives, et la conversation se tourna vers Hermione, qui était allée en France. Ses amis avaient hâte d'en savoir plus sur son voyage mais Hermione, peu désireuse de faire remonter certains mauvais souvenirs à sa mémoire, ne fit qu'un bref résumé de son voyage, omettant volontairement la partie la plus marquante de celui-ci.

Le train entra en gare après une heure de trajet et les élèves purent emprunter les calèches ou les barques – pour les premières années – pour rejoindre Poudlard. L'habituel répartition des élèves eut lieu, puis furent nommées les préfets qui seraient cette année Ernie McMillan et Hannah Abott pour Poufsouffle Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle Ginny et Ron Weasley pour Gryffondor et, bien sûr, Draco Malfoy et son toutou, Pansy Parkinson représentants Serpentard. Les préfets-en-chef seraient ensuite Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger. La rouge et or grimaça de dégoût à l'idée de partager un appartement avec Blaise et ses amis la regardèrent avec un air désolé tandis que Dumbledore, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, lui lança un sourire amusé. Vieux cinglé, pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table des Gryffondor en soupirant, affligée.

« Ça va, tu tiens le choc ? lui demandèrent ses amis.

– Ai-je le choix ? répondit-elle, l'air lasse.

– Hum... Non, pas vraiment, confirma Ginny. »

Ils lui souhaitèrent tous bon courage avant de commencer à manger, puis de reprendre les cours, après deux mois de vacances.

A la fin de la journée, épuisée, Hermione se dirigea lentement vers ses appartements, ne pensant plus qu'à s'allonger pour se reposer un peu. Elle avait totalement oublié que son nouveau colocataire était Blaise Zabini et dut étouffer un cri lorsqu'elle le vit en plein milieu du salon, en pleine discussion avec Draco Malfoy, comme si de rien n'était. Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent alors vivement, surpris par la nouvelle arrivante.

« Eh bien Granger, lança Blaise, surprise de me voir ici ? Me dis pas que t'avais déjà oublié que nous partagerons cet appartement, à présent ! »

Elle rougit un peu à ces mots, ce qui fit rire les deux amis. Sur ce, Draco décida de les laisser tranquille et repartit. Hermione fut étonnée de constater qu'aucune remarque acide n'était sortie de sa bouche. Elle n'en tint pourtant pas compte et rejoignit très vite sa chambre, ignorant totalement le nouveau préfet-en-chef.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, en repensant à la cause de l'apparition des cicatrices sur ses jambes, et finit par s'endormir, recroquevillée dans un coin de son lit.

Plus loin, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy attendait, l'air défait, le retour du directeur. Il avait quelques détails à régler avec lui. Bien sûr, cela était loin d'enchanter l'ancien Mangemort, mais il était des choses qui devaient être faites, qu'importe la douleur qu'elles pouvaient apporter.

Lorqu'Albus arriva finalement, il trouva Lucius assis à sa place, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu et ne manqua pas de l'amuser. Le chef Malfoy serra les dents en voyant son petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait toujours des envies de meurtre et se demanda une énième fois pourquoi il fallait que ce soit à cet homme qu'il se confie. Il prit la parole dans un soupir.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous révéler... » Lucius laissa un petit silence planer. Finalement, après ce qui sembla au blond une éternité, Albus demanda plus de détails. S'ensuivirent alors de longues explications, manifestement épuisantes. Cette conversation dura plus de deux heures et Lucius repartit du bureau du Directeur sans se retourner. Le vieux cinglé venait de le nommer Professeur de Défense contre les force du mal, pour qu'il puisse avoir un œil sur sa fille. Au moins cela lui permettra-t-il d'être plus serein, dans les jours à venir. Ses pas le menèrent aux appartements qui venaient de lui être attribué et, une fois entré, il écrit de suite une missive à sa femme pour lui faire le compte rendu des derniers événements et la rassurer sur la santé de leurs enfants. Toutefois, s'il avait trouvé que sa fille avait l'air bouleversée, il n'en avait pas fait mention. Sûrement était-ce dû aux changements auxquels elle avait été sujette, ces derniers temps...

* * *

Je remercie la trèèèèès merveilleuse Tsukasa-Kokoro qui m'as corriger  
Merci beaucoup a elle


	2. Dernière nouvelle !

Voila le second chapitre, un peu plus long (d'une page si je ne dis pas de bêtise). Je voulais remercier les deux personnes qui ont pris la peine de mettre un petit mot.  
Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont lu.  
Je vous laisse donc avec les réponses avec ces commentaires et à la fanfiction. 

Delphine : Merci beaucoup à toi, voici comme promis le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le premier. Bisous et Bonne lecture.

Kyna Walker: Je te remercie, j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bisous et Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre n°2 : Dernière nouvelle !

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Hermione se prépara afin de pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre de préfète en chef, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Blaise.  
« _Je l'avais completement oublié celui là...» _pensa t-elle avec lassitude.

Elle le salua poliment – il fallait bien que leurs relations soient cordiales pour pouvoir travailler en paix – puis se dirigea vers la grande salle, sans savoir que ce passage dans la grande salle aujourd'hui allait changer le long fleuve tranquille qu'était sa vie. En effet, après s'être restaurée, la jeune fille attendit son hibou pour recevoir son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier ou autre courrier qu'on voudrait bien lui adresser. Et c'était manifestement un jour où on lui avait envoyé une lettre, elle se demanda qui ça pouvait être et arqua un sourcil en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre du ministère de la magie. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour que le ministère de la magie lui écrive après seulement une nuit au château ? Hermione entreprit donc de l'ouvrir en premier, curieuse d'en découvrir son contenu.

_Miss Granger,_

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le regret de vous annoncer le décès vos parents, Jean et Henri Granger, ainsi que de votre sœur Anna, suite à un accident de voiture._

_En restant à votre dispositions pour plus d'informations,_

_Nous vous prions d'agréer, Miss, l'expression de nos sentiments les plus sincères ainsi que nos condoléances,_

_Ministère de la Magie Département des Aurors.__**  
**_

Sous le choc de cette nouvelle, Hermione, maintenant orpheline en lâcha la lettre. Quand elle finit par sortir de sa torpeur, elle récupéra la lettre, puis ses affaires et partit en trombe de la grande salle pour aller se réfugier dans la salle sur demande, demandant un endroit calme et paisible pour pouvoir calmer ses nerfs qui commençaient à la lâcher. La salle qui apparut était remplie de livres sur le contrôle de la magie : la magie sans baguette. Ce n'était manifestement pas à sa convenance puisqu'elle demanda aussitôt à la salle de se changer en club de sport et se dirigea directement vers le punching-ball qui était l'un des nombreux équipements présents.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que la jeune Gryffondor sortit de la salle sur demande, un peu plus calme que précédemment. Trois minutes plus tard, distraite, elle heurtait quelque chose de dur et chaud. Hermione, en levant le regard pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, reconnut Lucius Malfoy et s'empourpra avant de balbutier :  
« Veuillez m'excusez, Professeur, j'étais ailleurs.

– Vous tombez bien, Miss Granger, répondit son professeur de DCFM sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, je vous cherchais justement : Monsieur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il souhaiterais que vous passiez dans son bureau demain matin à neuf heures.

– Très bien professeur, j'y serai. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en fût vers la salle commune des Gryffondor où elle resta enfermée le reste de la journée, loupant ainsi les cours et le déjeuner. Le soir venu, elle descendit tout de même à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Elle y retrouva ses amis, qui lui demandèrent des comptes quant à son absence de la journée et, dans un soupir, la fière rouge et or leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, ils tentèrent de la réconforter mais ce fût pour eux un échec cuisant tandis que la brune – elle prenait une potion pour stopper les changements qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers jours – se fit la réflexion qu'elle comprenait maintenant mieux la situation d'Harry, si ce n'est qu'elle au moins avait eu la chance de connaître ses parents.

Le reste de la soirée s'acheva dans leur salle commune, Hermione bien installée dans les bras de ses deux amis, cherchant à travers ce geste un peu de réconfort, et finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, ne se sentant pas la force d'affronter le Serpentard qui vivait avec elle.

Le lendemain, elle se présenta devant la gargouille gardant le bureau de leur Directeur vers huit heures et demi et n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant que la gargouille lui dégage le passage. A sa grande surprise, elle nota la présence de son professeur de DCFM dans la pièce mais se garda bien de poser quelque question que ce soit, ne souhaitant pas paraître idiote ou impolie. Dumbledore n'était toujours pas là, aussi l'attendirent-ils ensembles dans un silence religieux. Le vieux barbu apparût quelques minutes plus tard et, après les avoir tous deux salués chaleureusement et avoir pris sa place, il souhaita ses sincères condoléances à celle qui était maintenant une orpheline, et lui annonça que la raison de sa présence ici était que Monsieur Malfoy avait un renseignement à lui communiquer. Si elle en fût étonnée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et écouta avec attention ce que son professeur honnis avait à lui dire, curieuse.

« Miss Granger, je vous prierai de ne pas m'interrompre et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. » Il marqua une légère pause, le temps de la voir acquiescer d'un signe de tête. « Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous n'êtes pas réellement orpheline. Je m'explique : il y a bientôt seize ans, un sorcier s'est introduit dans notre demeure et a enlevé la sœur jumelle de Draco, et pour une raison qui nous échappe, l'a déposée dans une famille moldue. Malgré toutes nos recherches, nous n'avons pas réussi à découvrir son identité, et nous n'avons su où se trouvait notre fille que très récemment. Quel ne fût pas notre étonnement en découvrant que notre fille était placée tout ce temps chez les Granger et que vous étiez donc notre fille, surtout après tant d'années de haine mutuelle. Mais il ne fait aucun doute, Miss, que vous soyez notre fille. Je peux moi-même le constater en voyant les changements physiques qui s'opèrent suite à la manifeste annulation du sortilège qui modifiait votre apparence. Je ne prétends pas prendre la place des Granger dans votre que cœur mais j'espère qu'avec le temps vous puissiez nous considérer comme votre famille et je souhaite, pour cela, que vous veniez habiter chez nous. » Lucius avait prononcé la fin de la phrase à une vitesse surhumaine qui étonna même Albus Dumbledore.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion qui furent un véritable supplice pour celui qui venait de lui dire qu'il était son père, Hermione accepta à la seule condition qu'elle reste pour l'instant Hermione Granger et que son appartenance à la famille Malfoy soit un secret pour tous jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Elle devrait donc continuer à prendre les potions qui lui permettent de garder l'apparence qu'elle a toujours eu. Sur ce, Lucius partit travailler, et Hermione, quant à elle, se dirigea aux cachots pour son cours de Potions avec le Professeur Severus Rogue.

Ne restait plus qu'Albus qui, un sourire aux lèvres, envoya la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire.

A quelques heures d'intervalle entre ces derniers évènements, quelque part en Angleterre Sorcière, un journal indépendant nommé Le Petit Sorcier Enchaîné venait de décider de changer leur première page à la dernière minute, ce qui se fit en un temps record. Ils se devaient d'être au plus proche de la vérité pour pouvoir renseigner au mieux la société sorcière sur les derniers potins, très appréciés de la ménagère moyenne ou du fonctionnaire qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa vie que de se mêler de celle des autres. C'est ainsi que le lendemain s'y trouvait l'article suivant :

**« **_**Melody Annabelle Malfoy, une légende qui se concrétise ! »**_

_Il y a seulement quelques heures, nous venons d'apprendre de la part d'une source anonyme l'existence de la jeune Malfoy qui, jusqu'alors, avait toujours été réfutée par la société sorcière, faute de preuve ou de témoignage. Et nous vous apprenons aujourd'hui, cher lecteur, que l'histoire de la fille de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy n'est pas une légende. Notre source nous a expliqué que la jeune de fille de dix-sept ans avait été enlevée alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un an et placée dans une famille moldue, cachée aux yeux de tous. Elle vient tout juste d'être retrouvée par sa famille, qui lui a annoncé la nouvelle._

_Comment va-t-elle prendre l'intrusion de ces gens qui prétendent vouloir remplacer ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa __**vraie**__ famille ?_

_C'était votre reportrice Jane Davis, qui vous informe de cette exclusivité._

Ce matin là, à Poudlard, plusieurs personnes reçurent leur édition journalière du Petit Sorcier Enchaîné et toute la salle s'anima en apprenant la nouvelle qui venait d'être divulguée et le quotidien passa entre les mains de tous.

Ignorant la nouvelle Lucius fit signe à son fils de sortir de la Grande Salle et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les appartements de la Préfète-en-chef, Draco ne posa aucune question, n'osant pas risquer de contrarier son père. Hermione leur ouvrit prestement, manifestement en colère à l'encontre des deux blonds. Elle attaqua sans attendre :

« Comment ai-je pu penser UNE SEULE SECONDE que vous alliez tenir parole et garder le secret de mon identité tout juste acquise ?! éructa-elle en leur tendant le journal. Vous avez intérêt à vous expliquer. MAINTENANT ! »

Lucius lui prit le journal des mains, curieux de connaître la cause de l'éclat de sa fille, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les gros-titres. Blêmissant, il comprit mieux la rage de la jeune fille et lui expliqua que ce n'était absolument pas lui la source anonyme dont parlait ce journal. Ils échangèrent alors un regard étrange en comprenant qui avait pu moucharder, si ce n'était ni Hermione ni Lucius. Draco, qui avait suivi toute la scène, ne comprit rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait. On lui expliqua alors la situation et il ne put s'empêcher de hausser de plus en plus les sourcils face à la stupeur qui l'envahissait au cours de leurs explications.

Hermione, quant à elle, était affligée. Maintenant que tout le monde savait la famille Malfoy réunie, elle allait être obligée de révéler son identité et d'apparaître aux yeux du monde comme Melody Malfoy. Elle ne put réprimer un soupir de frustration à cette idée. Et dire qu'elle avait fait confiance à ce vieux fou !

* * *

Mr. Malfoy : Oh le Sal-  
Ennelya : Malfoy, tu devrais être moins vulgaire il y a des personnes chastes qui regardent !  
Mr. Malfoy : Mouais... Tu nous prépare quoi pour la suite ?  
Ennelya : Une petite surprise pour Albus, et ton fils.  
Mr. Malfoy :Eh bien tu te mets au travail et plus vite que ça ! 


End file.
